Dim Memories
by Joelespie
Summary: They met as kids, but for some reason Naruto cannot remember who Sasuke is, or how they became to know each other. Sasuke is the only one to remember, when they were kids, how they became friends and how they became lovers but some accident or unknown faith caused Naruto to not remember anything. (Summary Sucks!) SasuNaru and any other couples if i put them there. M for saftey!


**Hey everyone! Sorry for my death of fanfiction, i died and came back and hopefully I came back with some good stories to continue! Im going to need your help to make sure I continue this story and make it better. Push me, Shove me, Bite me, do whatever as long as I try my best not to disappoint people!**

**Warning: Normally I push people aside because of things they say that I don't approve of. So, if your a flamer, kindly get to stepping because this has boyxboy love and if you don't like it then, you can leave before i burn you! Because I warned you on the first chapter and you didn't read it, so be prepared to either be burned because you did not read. Not my fault your dense in the head.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto sadly or any other characters! This idea just belongs to me, if anyone else has it then damn it all! But heck I made it differently!  
**

**Warning though...your going to have to push me to continue stuff, because sometimes i just hover over this story and look at it and click it off my computer because I can be a lazy person.  
**

* * *

Dim Memories: Prologue

_For some reason, his head was pounding as his eyes were screwed shut. Every night, this dream would come into his mind, when he was nothing more than a kid, as he was the sunshine of his parent's lives and they were his. Pieces by pieces would come back to him, as he tossed and turned, as he remembered from the very beginning when he met someone that would be with him his whole life, from the time in his dreams. A pale boy sat in front of him, they were in some type of gathering as he remembered from in his dreams, that his mother and father invited the boy and his family. The boy had dark hair, that if the light shined just right, it would appear blue as his eyes were dark, as his hair was, it made the boy in front of him wonder just how dark they truly were. He showed no signs of emotion, as the young boy that sat in front of him, clearly ignored what their parents were discussing among themselves. Across from the raven haired boy, a little blonde boy sat there, with the goofiest smile that could be across his face. His eyes were merely closed, but when they reopened, his eyes almost resembled an ocean itself, as they were beautiful and bright when the sun shined right on them. He was tan, and had three unusual whisker marks on each cheek. The way his face read, he was incredibly friendly and was eager to make friends with the young raven, as the young pale raven tended to stay away from the blonde all together. It's not that he didn't like him, his personality literally glowed, making his eyes hurt, but that was one that was interesting about the blonde, in the smallest way possible. But other than that, the young raven had no desire to get to know him, as the adults murmured something that they couldn't hear, following by the woman that had long red hair, escorted the boys out of the room, that way she could leave her husband to talk to his friend alone. Once they were relocated into another room, the blonde saw that the raven's mother looked exactly like him, but she had a more subtle smile on her face, as her son held nothing more than a blank expression. There was silence for a moment, until the red head cleared her throat first. "It's nice to have you and Fugaku come and visit. We have been persuading you for a long time to come and visit us and finally you came!" The woman spoke, she had a huge smile on her face, she almost mimicked her son in the smile…almost. The raven haired woman nodded. "Yes, it's nice to see you too, Kushina. I had been trying to convince Fugaku to letting us visit, our lovely friends and their beautiful son. By the way you described him, I assume this is little Naruto. He looks really adorable, he looks exactly like Minato, but I can see a little bit of you in him." Kushina merely laughed, at her friend. "As always complimenting, Mikoto. I see that you brought Sasuke, but where is his elder brother, um…what's his name, Itachi?" The question caused Sasuke to briefly turn his attention toward his mother, but she continued speaking and he continued to stare at the blonde child. _

"_Itachi is away at the moment, he said he wasn't able to make it back with the visit, and I respect that. He's been busy lately, and can't do much of anything…well I suppose mess with his younger brother."_

_Kushina laughed, as she looked at her son as he paid no attention to her as he was staring intensely at them, as she stared at them, hoping for a good impression at least. She knew her son held no problem, but Sasuke was another story as she mentally sighed at the memory. Suddenly, Naruto took his hand out and offered it to Sasuke. "Nice to meet you, my name is Naruto Uzumaki!" The young blonde spoke, as his grin never left his face, as the other boy looked at the end, but turned away with a small, "Hn". Naruto looked at the pale boy and his face still had a friendly composure on his face, but not as much as he tried his best to make friends with the young raven boy. "What's your name, and do you want to be friends?" The little blonde asked, as Sasuke as the raven thought that if he stayed silent then this blonde would just keep asking him questions. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha." That much he would get out of him, as the blonde puffed his cheeks a bit because his other question was not answered._

"_Sasuke, do you want to be my friend?"_

_Sasuke sat in silence, his eyes looking directly pass Naruto, as the little blonde was getting angry in a matter of seconds, and his face was in a small pout that the Uchiha soon noticed in a matter of minutes. The little blonde was really cute when he made faces, as the thought passed in his thoughts, he quickly let them disappear._

"_Naru-chan please be patient with Sasuke. He's not much of a talker in general. Though I think he would be friends with you, after all Sasuke will be your first friend." Mikoto spoke, as she looked at her son, giving a look that Naruto couldn't read. Instead of listening, Naruto's pout was still evident upon his face._

"_I don't think he will be my friend, because of that pole that's up his ass."_

"_NARUTO!"_

_Naruto crossed his arms, as he looked away as Sasuke had a glare upon his face, but then it turned into a smirk._

"_Coming from a true dumbass."_

_Mikoto glared at her son, while Kushina was beyond far from punishing her son. The two boys glared at each other, as Mikoto and Kushina both that this would be a bumpy friendship for their sons at this rate._

Dark eyes opened all of a sudden, as he suddenly shot up and looked around the room that he was in. It was dark, except for the light that came from the moon outside his window, as he turned his head and stared up at it, his thoughts running rampant. Whenever he slept at night, that same dream would come back to him, but whenever he woke up, he had no memory of what happened in the dream. All he recalls from the dream was that he met a boy when he was younger that his mother wanted to meet and become friends with because his mother was friends with the boy's mother. He almost remembered the exact features of the boy, but all he could remember was the name of the boy, since he could remember from previous dreams that he and the boy would be holding hands and talking. However, that was rare at times, but he saw the boy before in his dreams. He even remembered being friends with the boy, as he only remembered one of his features that he had blonde hair and blue eyes, that came right down to his name.

"Naruto." He whispered.

* * *

**In all honesty, I don't know if I should feel glad that i got this on the internet or take it off and just re-edit everything. Not doing the second thing, but if you want me to continue you can review and i'll give you some cookies and brownies! **

**Also, if you find yourself wanting to give me ideas, then gladly give them because I can become dry in a few days. And not just in the mouth from lack of drinking, but in the mind also! You can give me ideas :) Im open!  
**

**:) Review and Hopefully Look Forward To More Updates.  
**


End file.
